


Imagine 2 – Post S5

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Stydia Imagines [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long story short for those of you who don’t know, I’ve been on and off the hospital in the last few months, and the last time I was hospitalized for about two months and a half! I’m home now and getting better, and I’ve been slowly working on getting back into writing.</p>
<p>I’d promised myself I’d start posting new works from tonight on if Portugal won the European Championship, and guess what? WE FUCKING WON! AFTER SO MANY YEARS, WE’VE FINALLY WON AND I COULDN’T BE HAPPIER!!</p>
<p>So that means I will start posting new works/chapters soon, by a calendar I’ll try my very best to meet. Still don’t think it strange if the updates are a few days apart, I want to take it slow and focus on getting better before straining myself too much.</p>
<p>Anyway, this is an imagine for after S5. Thank you to those of you who checked up on me while I was away and sent encouraging messages. I’ve missed you lots! ❤</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine 2 – Post S5

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short for those of you who don’t know, I’ve been on and off the hospital in the last few months, and the last time I was hospitalized for about two months and a half! I’m home now and getting better, and I’ve been slowly working on getting back into writing.
> 
> I’d promised myself I’d start posting new works from tonight on if Portugal won the European Championship, and guess what? WE FUCKING WON! AFTER SO MANY YEARS, WE’VE FINALLY WON AND I COULDN’T BE HAPPIER!!
> 
> So that means I will start posting new works/chapters soon, by a calendar I’ll try my very best to meet. Still don’t think it strange if the updates are a few days apart, I want to take it slow and focus on getting better before straining myself too much.
> 
> Anyway, this is an imagine for after S5. Thank you to those of you who checked up on me while I was away and sent encouraging messages. I’ve missed you lots! ❤

If rumors are to be true that Stiles goes missing and, for some reason, loses his memory,  **do you realize that we get to see Stiles fall in love with Lydia all over again?! Like, from scratch this time?!** Only this time Lydia will have to try and help him remember about her, about  _them_.

Imagine this.

The pack saves him from whatever and they’re together at the Stilinskis to see what Stiles does remember, which turns out not to be much, so Scott tries to revive old memories and tells Stiles stories from when they were children along with the Sheriff and it helps some, but it’s like something is missing in the story. And when everyone goes quiet trying to think of what to do to help Stiles, Lydia murmurs.

Lydia murmurs that Stiles has had a crush on her since the third grade, and the room goes silent when she reaches for his hand to hold in hers like they’ve done so many times before. She tells him that he saved her from Peter (which she found out from Scott recently but just doesn't have it in her to be mad at Stiles for not telling her), tells Stiles that he always thought there was a connection between them and that they even kissed once (and that it was magical, but she opts not to say that out loud since Scott is already staring at her like she literally just dropped a bomb).

Lydia tells Stiles how good they are together and how he has saved her life time and time again. Tells him that they’ve gone to hell and back, hand in hand, and that they survived it all. Tells him that, before she could have helped it, she started falling in love with him, slowly but surely.

And Stiles just stares at her because he barely remembers anything and it’s hard to believe that such a beautiful woman is pouring her heart out like that (he remembers Lydia from first grade and she was most definitely not this open or talkative, even as a six year old), and when Lydia sees that it’s still not enough to bring his memories back, she suddenly remembers _the letter_.

So she leaves him on the couch in despair, scrambles to her feet and runs upstairs to his room because the letter  _has_ to be somewhere, and everyone follows her in confusion because “ _where the hell is she going?_ ”. And when they meet her upstairs, half of Stiles’ room is in a complete disarray and Stiles is the only one stepping in, asking what she’s doing but she just doesn’t stop, because he couldn’t have thrown the letter -  _her letter_  - away, could he?

Stiles worries for her even not knowing why because she seems distressed and something in his gut tells him that he just has to comfort her, so absently he reaches out for her to find that Lydia is tearing up and freaking out because she can’t find it, and he needs to remember  _her_.

_He has to_.

And silence follows while they just stay there and moments pass, standing close to one another but too far away, or so it seems, and everyone at the door watches the scene unfold with half a broken heart because Stiles and Lydia’s love story is too good to just end like that.

And then, almost at the same time, Stiles, Scott and the Sheriff start talking over one another, noting how Stiles has always hidden important things under a loose wooden board on the floor just underneath his bed ever since he was a little kid, and it’s hard to tell who moves first because suddenly everyone is lying down and looking for it, and it’s Lydia who, always determined and more so now, ends up finding it.

And then she’s on her knees, unable to get up on her own, and the letter is in her shaky hands and she’s not sure whether she should open it or not, but Stiles is beside her in a heartbeat and reaches for her instinctively, helping Lydia up to her feet, and neither notices that they’re suddenly alone, the others having rushed downstairs to give Stiles and Lydia time to finally,  _hopefully_ , sort some things out.

Stiles coaxes her to open the letter because he doesn’t know what’s in there, but then again neither does she so Lydia doesn’t really move, not sure of what she’ll find. So Stiles suggests they open and read it together because Lydia had pointed out just a few minutes ago, when they were back in his living room, how good they are when they work together so maybe it’s what they should do, and Stiles swears up and down that the almost shy smile she gives him then is the most beautiful smile he has ever seen, regardless of the ones his memories are keeping from him.

So they open the letter. And they read it. And as it turns out it isn’t a love letter after all (not blatantly, anyway). It's just Stiles being Stiles and telling Lydia how talented she is, how smart, that when he saw how amazing she was at drawing (like at everything else) he just had to frame it because for all the times she’s felt insecure about her powers, she should always believe in herself and now she could actually see her own doing beautifully displayed and never doubt herself or her powers ever again. It's him telling her she can do literally anything if she puts her mind to it and that he’ll always be there to support her no matter what.

When Stiles gathers the courage to look her in the eyes, Lydia is crying silently, and when he’s about to ask her what’s wrong she says that she hates how they keep missing each other, how now that she has finally read the letter, that she has come to terms with her feelings for him after so long, he doesn’t even remember her and that  _it hurts_.

That she wishes things were different and that they'd get another chance, a clean slate.

And so, slowly, Stiles holds her hands and softly pulls Lydia into a hug, and the way she fits in his arms brings a few memories back that he doesn’t mention to her just yet. He just holds on to her like his life depends on it, like he was born to do just that.

And when she embarrassingly says she’s sorry for being such a mess when he doesn’t even really know her anymore, Stiles wipes away her tears, almost afraid to touch her but finding that it’s the rightest thing he’s ever done, and when the words come out of his mouth effortlessly another memory surfaces.

“ _I think you look really beautiful when you cry._ ”

Obviously, it only makes her cry harder because Stiles,  _her_ Stiles is there, as caring and supportive as ever but he still doesn’t remember her, doesn’t remember  _them_. And before she can excuse herself and leave because this whole situation might just be the worst thing that could have happened, Stiles asks if she’d like to hang out, that it would be good, he thinks, that they get to know each other better since he’d very much like to get to know someone who obviously cares so much about him.

All that reminds her of is the time Stiles tried to talk to her when she was at the hospital waiting for Jackson and she barely even knew who Stiles was - she _had been_ listening, even though she pretended she wasn’t for the sake of her reputation and because she just didn’t care about Stiles at the time, in all honesty -, but everything is different now.

She cares about Stiles now, and has for a while. More than that, actually, so much more, and there’s no doubt in her mind of what she wants to do. So when she nods and tells him that she’d very much like that, Stiles smiles genuinely for the first time since the pack rescued him, and has this proud look on his face that Lydia promises to try her hardest to make happen again so that she can see it more often.

So when they head downstairs and tell the others that the letter didn't help much, everyone worries for a moment, but time will make things right and soon Stiles and Lydia fall back into place and his memories eventually resurface. And when they do, the day he completely remembers everything about her, about  _them_ , he's knocking on her door and asking her out on a date because he just doesn't want to keep missing her anymore, tells her that time has already taken too much from them.

And if by any chance this is how they end up getting together in the end, by getting to know each other all over again, I wouldn’t mind falling in love with their lover all over again too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and much appreciated.
> 
> If you haven’t yet, please check out my latest Stydia one-shots, “Moody” and “The things you say when you’re sorry.” More to come :)


End file.
